Although larger boats generally have their own power generator, to be able to use electrical appliances at sea, electrical power is provided at the dock via a 30 or 50 amp power cord. However, the power cord is prone to becoming wet and inevitably oxidizing due to the proximity to water, especially near salt water. Additionally, a wet cord cannot be used for fear of electrical shock or short.
Due to these problems, many boaters have taken to covering the ends of their power cords by placing a plastic bag over the terminal end and placing a rubber band or twist-tie around the end of the bag, down upon the wire of the cord. Although this performs the necessary function, a bag is not always handy and is not quickly and easily installed and removed.